African Elephant
]] ]]African elephants (Loxodonta) are great comunicators when they have something to celebrate to let the world know. These highly intelligent, socially complex creatures have strong family ties and when there is a reuinion, a birth or mating within their group they acknolige the association , spinning around, defating and unrianting in excitement, trumpeting and roaring. Their calls reach almost 110 decibles and travel 10km with many of the rumbelling sounds at such a low pitch when they are inaudible to humans. When death occurs, however, they are solemn and touchingly mornthul and seem, unlike other animals, to understand what has happened and grieve for their loss. For days after the death, a family might stand round the body with leaves and twigs. Roles and Portrails *It played Sully in African Animals, Inc. *It played Manny in North American Age *It played Dennis in Stanley (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Calculator in African Animal Mayhem African Elephant Species *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) Gallery Real Life African Elephant (Animals).jpg The Lion King Franchise GREENPEACE-HACKING-DISNEY-animals-1- Lion King Elephant.png 318599 1256640898062 full Lion King 2 Elephant.jpg Lion King and A Half Elephant.jpg The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) TWT Elephants.png Other Galleries EENE Elephant.jpg Elephants Zebras Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Giraffes Gorillas Chimpanzees Bonobos Pangolins Aardvarks Warthogs Wildebeest Hyraxes Hyenas Baboons Egrets Ostriches Vultures Parrots and Flamingos.png Time Squad Elephant.png PPGZ Elephants.png Cwoc elephant.png Starfall Elephants.jpg African elephant seeing a heart card on his back.png Star meets African Bush Elephant.png Total Drama African Elephant.png Whispers-whispers-an-elephants-tale-6.63 thumb.jpg Nelson the Elephant.jpg Anteaters Are A Lot Smaller than Elephants.png Sad Dumbo.jpg Sad Elephant With Robin's Blue Egg Toenails, and Robin's Blue Egg Hair On the End of his Tail, Million Blood Vessels On His Huge Ears and Gold Tusks Weighing 100,000 Tons.jpg 9D0B10B7-04FB-4EAE-9187-05D946936713.jpeg Star meets African Elephant.png C942C2AF-DD2D-497E-94D5-49A9E9AFF7C3.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Noah's Ark African Bush Elephant.png An Elephant Encouraging Experiments.png Why Does an Elephant Have Big Ears Why Did the Mammals Survive When the Dinosaurs Were Wiped Out Why Do Kangaroos Have Pouches What Makes a Mammal a Mammal When Were Elephants As Small as Pigs When Did Mammals Begin to Evolve.jpg Elephants Honey Badgers and Zebras Are All Mammals.png Drive In Movie Theater Intermission Elephants.png Manatees Hyraxes and Elephants.png Friendly Elephants.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Chimps and Elephants.png E is for Elephant Get Set.png Why Does an Elephant Have Big Ears How Do Bats See in the Dark Which Animals Smell with their Tongues.jpg Noah's Ark Chameleons Rattlesnakes Rhinos Zebras Hippos Elephants Gorillas Giraffes Monkeys Lions Leopards Bears Cheetahs Toucans Kangaroos Egrets Bullfrogs Vultures and Ladybugs.jpg Elephant Ears Elephant Eyes.png Lions Bears Giraffes Elephants.jpg Enchanted Tales Noah's Ark Elephant.png The Vulturelephant.jpg Vulturelephant.jpg African Animals, Inc.png The Secret Life Of African Animals.png African-forest-elephant-zootycoon3.png African-bush-elephant-zootycoon3.png We're Back! An African Animal's Story NR1.png The Land Before Africa.png African elephant switch zoo.jpg Duck Bug Monkey and Elephant.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Jacob (Globehunters).png Elephant from The Smurfs.png Toledo Zoo Elephants.png D5EF097D-FBD1-4C68-8D7B-8CE3B0B1F8AD.png Elephant, African Bush (Animals).jpg Simpsons Elephant 2.jpg Elephants-aja-baja-alfons-aberg.jpg Category:Elephants Category:African Animals Category:Characters Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Roar!Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Roar! Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals